Mobile devices are currently capable of providing unique audible indications in response to receiving notifications or alerts at the mobile device, for example, the receipt of a phone call, email message, or text message. For example, a user of a mobile device may assign unique ringtones to associated contacts in the user's contact address book. When the mobile device detects that one of these unique contacts is calling, or otherwise attempting to communicate with, the user, the mobile device can provide audible playback of the unique ringtone assigned to the calling contact.
In addition, a user of a mobile device can assign unique sounds to essentially any notification event associated with a mobile device. For example, phone calls, SMS/MMS messages, email receipt, calendar alerts, and the like may be assigned to corresponding sounds that can audibly inform the user of the underlying notification event or alert.